1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure for a joint member, by which the joint member is detachably connected with respect to a fluid pressure device or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a valve that enables adjustment of a flow amount, a pressure, or the like, of a pressure fluid to desired values, or a fluid pressure device such as an ejector or the like for generating a negative pressure, have been known. In these types of fluid pressure devices, in general, the body portion thereof is formed from a resin material for the purpose of reducing the weight thereof. A joint member, through which a pressure fluid is supplied to or discharged from the body, is connected with respect to the body. Further, this type of joint member generally is formed from a metal material, due to reasons of strength, as well as to withstand the pressure of the pressure fluid that is supplied thereto.
However, in the case that such a joint member, which is formed from a metal material, is connected to the supply/discharge port of a body made from a resin material, although threaded engagement of the joint member to the supply/discharge port may be contemplated, in the event that the joint member is screwed with an excessive torque, there is a fear that damage to the body could result, and further, efforts to control or manage the screwing torque have proven to be difficult and complicated.
For this purpose, for avoiding damage to the body and the difficulty in managing torque, with the insert nut disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 06-059022, when the body is formed from a resin material, a connecting method for fixing the joint member is employed, in which an insert molding is utilized and formed simultaneously with the joint member.
However, when the body is formed from a resin material, since it is required to perform a molding operation for installing the joint member onto the supply/discharge port, the assembly operation of the joint member at the time of molding is complicated. Owing thereto, a connecting structure for a joint member has been desired, which can enable a body formed from a resin material to be more easily and reliably connected to a joint member made from a metal material.